Happy Family
by dk-joy
Summary: After his family is killed, Wufei comes back to the safe house looking for sympathy. When he doesn’t get enough he yells at Duo, who responds with the story of his own painful past. Duo angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will. cries in corner

Warnings: AU, no pairings, language, major Duo angst, slightly dark and violent – not too bad.

Spoilers: Duo's past (some spoilers for Episode Zero manga), Wufei's past (a little, some spoilers for the middle or so of the series; also spoilers for Episode Zero manga) – nothing really bad and some of it is altered to suit my tastes.

Summary: After his family is killed, Wufei comes back to the safe house looking for sympathy. When he doesn't get enough he yells at Duo, who responds with the story of his own painful past.

Happy Family

Wufei has just returned to the safe house after the mission in which his family was killed.

The Chinese boy walked in, eyes dead, clean streaks on his face where his tears had cut through the grease and grime. Wufei is hurt, limping, blood on his shirt and pants legs, on his face. Quatre and Duo go to him, asking him what happened. He turns to Quatre and tells him that he now knows how it feels to lose a father. Quatre is upset for him and gives him a small hug (all that Wufei will allow). Duo just looks at him, not as upset about it as Wufei would like. The Chinese boy growls at the American and verbally attacks him –

"I should have known that you'd react that way. You don't know how it feels – your family is probably poor, but happy and you can go visit them anytime you like. I don't have a family anymore – they detonated their own colony so that I would not feel obligated to save them. You'll never know how it feels to be forced to act with honor by your family, then have to watch them blow themselves up. Your family's only responsibility is just keeping their jobs to support you and your brothers and sisters. I can't stand people like you – with your happy little family that cares about you and loves you despite what you are."

Duo was white-faced throughout this whole tirade. At some points he shook slightly, at others he looked dangerously pissed. But he had his fists clenched the whole time.

When Wufei was done, Duo first moved to put his hand on Wufei's shoulder, then he flexed it near the Chinese boy's neck. He pulled his hand back. Then he moved to touch Wufei's face, but clenched it into a fist before getting half-way there. Finally, he pulled his hand back and hunched over, one hand clutching the other.

Heero and Trowa walked in from the other room (they'd heard Wufei's voice) and were stunned to see Duo's hand snake out and punch Wufei so hard he fell over, a large dark red spot on his face.

Duo, still dangerously pissed, is standing over Wufei with a clenched, bleeding fist.

"Happy family? Don't make me laugh. I never had one. They abandoned me on the streets when I was born.

"Only three people could be called my family and they're all dead. One was like a brother to me: another street rat named Solo whom I killed just a few months after we met. He had been infected with the plague by some bastard who raped him when he was about five. The plague took five years to bring him to the point where he was in so much pain that he begged me to kill him. He was ten and I was about six when I stole a gun from a pawn shop and shot him in the head. I almost hated him for making me do it.

"After that, I took care of the other orphans in our group until we were caught stealing food from the military and taken to an orphanage. All of the kids were adopted but me. But I didn't mind – Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were the best parents a kid could want. But that didn't last long either.

"Some rebels on the colony took over the Church. They wanted to fight the Alliance, but Father and Sister just wanted them to follow Heero Yuy's teachings and resist them peacefully. The rebels didn't want to. They beat Father and Sister and called them traitors. I told them that I would get them a mobile suit and then I stole one from the military. When I got back, the Church and the rebels had been destroyed by the Alliance. Father was dead, and Sister died soon afterward. I was the only one to survive. I was about seven or eight years old. No one has cared about me since.

"Professor G only took me in to have a suicide pilot for Deathscythe. Howard let me stay on his ship 'cause I'm a good technician. I don't have a family and I never did. You guys don't give a shit whether I live or die. Heero only saved me that one time because he thought I might be useful.

"I survived on the street by begging for and stealing food. When there was nothing to beg for or steal, I slept with anyone else who had food, hoping they would give me scraps. No one helped me and I didn't help anyone.

"I've lived on my own since I was eight and no one has cared for or loved me since then. I have no family.

"So keep talking, you little rich-bitch. Keep whining about how your family finally died when you were fifteen. Whine about how little you got to see them and how much it hurts now that they're gone. You're lucky you had someone to love you. I remember your little story about Nataku, your wife. Tell me again how unlucky you are to have loved someone who later died. Tell me again how much it hurts when there's no one there for you. Tell me again how hard it is to be completely alone. Whine to me again in seven years and maybe I'll care."

With that, Duo whirls and leaves the room, braid flying. He leaves four stunned pilots in his wake.

Owari?

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
